


仪式需要

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, It should be a PWP but, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prussia being blue, Romano being angry, experienced Romano, virgin Prussia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 出于结盟仪式的需要，普鲁士即将与他的性幻想对象共度一夜。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

1

“大哥，你现在方便吗？我有事和你商量，关于和意大利的结盟仪式。”

自从1919年以后，德国主动来找他商量问题的情况就不太常见了，所以普鲁士立刻打起了精神。

“结盟是件大事。但仪式毕竟只是仪式，不必为形式上的东西过度紧张。如果你不想和意大利做的话，也完全没问题。以前和那些家伙，我连靴子都不脱就直接倒在床上，蒙头就睡。眼睛一闭一睁那破仪式就结束了。”

他一边说，一边充满兴趣地打量德国的脸，满意地从中读出了难得的扭捏。哈，这可太稀罕了。

但仔细一看，德国脸上的神色并非是那种要与陌生人同床共枕的尴尬。

普鲁士顿时福至心灵。

“我明白了。”他愉快地说道，为自己小弟弟的成长感到由衷的喜悦，“小意的确非常可爱，你们再相配不过了。你一定会拥有难忘的一夜。有什么是我能帮到你的吗？要不要我去找魏玛，为你把那些有教育意义的录像带拿回来？”

德国像是被呛住了，脸一下子红起来。

“不，你不明白。我来找你不是想要什么录像带。它们早就该被销毁了。”

“所以你不想和小意做吗？没事的，你也到年纪了。作为你的大哥，我本应给你传授点经验，只不过……”

“不对，不是这个问题！”德国气急败坏地打断了他。“我知道大哥你的情况，可你就不能安静地听我说完吗？”

一直以来普鲁士都认为他的弟弟是完美的，只是德国的成熟和天真会在某些不合时宜的场合下错位显现。比如说现在，德国根本不需要过度反应，普鲁士完全能理解。不过，这也算是弟弟身上的可爱之处吧，普鲁士耸耸肩。

“我不会再插话了，你说吧。”

德国深吸了一口气。“不用为我和意大利操心，我们自己会解决的。但是，”他略一迟疑，随即又下定决心继续说，“问题在于有两个意大利。”

普鲁士坐直了。

“两个意大利。”他重复了德国的话，带上了一点疑问的语调。“意大利-罗马诺吗？”

“对，就是南意大利，意大利的哥哥。他也会来。因为这次结盟显著的重要性，上司希望确保每个环节都万无一失。他毕竟也是意大利不可或缺的象征。”德国轻轻地叹了口气，“但是我一个人肯定应付不过来。”

“所以？”

德国为他大哥突然的寡言感到奇怪，但他还是耐着性子继续说：“所以我希望你能和南意大利一起举行仪式。毫无疑问，你是我们之中的领导者，由你来担当这个角色再合适不过了。”

“而且，我查阅过历史，我想你和他有渊源。应该是不错的回忆吧，我猜。”德国抬起眼睛观察普鲁士，却惊讶地发现普鲁士脸上的神情令人难以捉摸。他的大哥仿佛陷入了某种茫然之中，于是德国善解人意地补充道：

“选择权在大哥你手上。如果你不愿意，我就去找巴伐利亚或者别人。”

“当然，”在来得及仔细思考后果之前，普鲁士就听到自己已经一口答应下来，“我愿意，为什么不呢？”

德国完成了任务，满意地离开了。普鲁士重新翻开了手上的《政治的概念》，却发现自己一个字也读不进去了。

晚饭的时候，巴伐利亚特意坐到他身边，冲他挤眉弄眼。

“我都听说了，你小子好运气。”巴伐利亚以一种不必要的音量说道，“我一直认为南意大利是更性感的那个。野性，火辣。他瞪我一眼，我的裤裆都要发紧了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，不知道是因为看到了餐桌上的烤猪肘还是有别的原因。

“虽然我是北意大利派，”萨克森也笑嘻嘻地挤了过来，“但我也必须承认我很羡慕你。要是德国先来找的是我就好了。”

“那可是意大利啊！”越来越多的人加入了起哄。

“普鲁士的身上终于能多几条象征荣誉的伤疤了。”“喂，普鲁士，我拿两座矿井跟你交换这次机会你干不干？”“你别傻了，普鲁士要你的矿井做什么。不过普鲁士，你不能忘记弟兄们。等结束后可得好好跟我们分享品尝南意大利盛宴的经历。”

巴伐利亚清了清嗓子：“为了庆祝普鲁士征服南意大利，我们干杯！”他不顾普鲁士的表情，豪爽地举起一大杯啤酒，众人纷纷响应。

“预祝普鲁士顺利脱处！”

不知道是谁突发奇想，想把啤酒泼到普鲁士头上，却被他敏捷地躲过，导致某位埋头苦吃的狠角色惨被误伤——德国人没有哪个不是狠角色。有侵犯，当然就有奋起反击。于是场面一度走向失控。

直到德国在长桌的那头愠怒地使劲咳嗽。

普鲁士苦笑。

他不怪自己的兄弟们，他们只是太无聊了，又不敢拿德国开涮。然而，对于即将到来的仪式，普鲁士并非像他人所想的那样百分之百喜悦。这只能怪他自己。

他心中还有忧虑。

那样的仪式，要由他与罗马诺来完成，令他既激动又踌躇。

不是因为他是处男。他对此毫不忌讳，所以大家都知道了，事实上，他还挺骄傲的。这证明在他的雄心壮志面前，那些由力比多引起的偶发冲动简直不值一提。但是本能终究是本能，在必要的时刻，他需要幻想助兴。

而罗马诺向来都是他的幻想对象。

他们曾经有渊源，虽然他那时甚至还没拥有普鲁士这个名字。

“玛利亚。”那时候，罗马诺会用惯于诵读玫瑰经的双唇呼唤他。他会请他帮自己系上腰带 ，他得以环过他纤细的腰，那种姿势和拥抱无异。于是他年少的心因柔情而荡漾，从此往后，再没有什么别的东西给过他那么大的刺激。

在某些特别深沉、难捱的夜里，普鲁士会放任自己回忆昔日交往中的那些小细节，把它们看成是某种精心设计的调情：为什么在他们俩相处的时候，旁边总是没有别的神父和侍童？这样的想法有些邪恶，可是总能恰到好处地令他到达顶峰。

但在改宗之后，他就再没有什么理由去见罗马诺了。的确有过几次国家的集会或是官方的会晤，但受困于旁人嘈杂的目光，普鲁士始终欲言又止。

漫长的岁月横亘于他们之间，如同一条难以涉过的河流。

这次仪式会是一个契机。他从未想过会有这样一个契机，让他能与罗马诺重返亲密无间的状态，哪怕只是一夜。

他曾经没有奢望，可是现在他有了，他不确定这是不是一件好事。

罗马诺为什么会答应来德国，他会意识到等着他的是普鲁士吗？对于这个问题，普鲁士不想再往下深想。自我怀疑和过度自信都是有害的。

普鲁士决定从现在开始就构思一首诗。

2

敲门声越发急促，普鲁士匆忙地在勋章中取舍，在胸前找到合适的位置又挂上了一枚。他犹豫了一下，还是没戴那个红黑色的袖章。会有人有一定的意见，反正也不能对普鲁士造成多少实际的影响，在心底他一直认为这种设计稍逊美感。赶在德国出声喊他之前，普鲁士抓住最后的机会对着镜子仔细戴好军帽。等他打开门时，有点意外地看到自己弟弟的眼中已经显露出不耐烦。根据普鲁士多年来的经验，德国本来还可以再忍至少一分钟。

看来德国也比往常更加焦躁，他的声音显得很严肃：“大哥，你怎么回事？我们要去机场接意大利，怎么能迟到呢？”

“你说的对，我们现在就出发。”普鲁士试图搪塞过去，不想透露自己因为通宵改诗而睡过头的事实。他突然想到了什么，忍了一下还是决定放下自己的面子。

“我今天帅吧？”普鲁士问德国。

德国像是根本没想到自己大哥会这样问，表情出现了短暂的空白。普鲁士知道他的提问很不寻常，德国肯定认为他经历过那么多，不会再在意或紧张，在德国心目中他一贯自信的形象可能会有所减损。

令他感动的是，德国给出了诚实的答案：“大哥你今天看上去精神格外好。不过如果这是你迟到的原因，我必须说你的穿着和以前相比其实并没有太大区别，而且你知道我们之后还要再换礼服吧？”

“谢谢，你也很帅。”普鲁士美滋滋地无视了德国的后半段话。

结果他们还在机场等了半个小时，搭载着意大利兄弟的飞机才开始缓慢地降落。但由于那是搭载着意大利兄弟的飞机，在普鲁士眼中它滑翔的样子都透露着优美。

意大利率先走出了机舱门，浑身散发着天使般的光辉。普鲁士看到德国的眼睛立刻亮了起来，在意大利差点扑进他怀里后，他肯定已经忘记了所有对迟到的抱怨。普鲁士也很兴奋，他耐心等着，把背挺得更直。

在翘首以盼中，他一次次燃起希望，又一次次在看到属于随行官员的陌生脸孔后熄灭下去。难道罗马诺没来吗，为什么德国和意大利都不告诉他？他感到胃部不由自主地收缩起来。

然后他就看到了罗马诺。

他是他们四个人中唯一一个没有穿军服的，只身着简单的黑色西装。他可能深知自己的容貌不需要任何的巧饰衬托。普鲁士凝神看着罗马诺，再次确定了他脖颈的曲线比自己曾见过的所有王后更加优雅。他的目光顺势而下，滑过被西服勾勒出的完美腰线，滑过紧致的大腿……他不应该再看下去了。

罗马诺比记忆中更加美丽，不再是一个由虚构的幻想装点的雕像，只能凝固于时光的深处。他就在这里，就在普鲁士面前，在阳光下显得无比鲜活，仿佛触手可及。

他们被安排坐进同一辆敞篷车里，感受着柏林初夏的微风，向沃斯大街进发。可以和自己的幻想对象拥有独处的机会，普鲁士当然很高兴，但罗马诺看上去兴致不高，自上车起他就靠在椅背上，看着车外的风景，丝毫不管普鲁士想干些什么。

在多年以前，罗马诺有些时候也懒得搭理他，但更多的时候他充满活力，非常健谈。他总是乐意给与普鲁士指导，而今天，罗马诺面对他就和面对一个陌生人没有区别。握手时他的脸上连敷衍的笑容都没有。

他完全是公事公办的态度，而且是那种令他厌烦的公事。

普鲁士不知道该如何破解这种局面，他简直无法想象要在这种状态下和罗马诺彻夜共处。

如果一开始能由他来组织，他绝对不会安排那么多场演讲和座谈，而会选择更有力、更振奋人心的方式，来给意大利兄弟留下好印象。比如说，在德意志体育场举办一场体操游行，或者足球友谊赛，高大健壮的德国儿女会凭他们高昂的精神状态取悦罗马诺。

因为普鲁士永远都会记得当年在西西里岛上，罗马诺是怎样在夜里悄悄带他去看那些俊美无俦的古希腊大理石雕，以及烛光是怎样在他的眼睛里闪烁。

普鲁士突然想到了该聊什么话题：“去年的世界杯，意大利成功实现了卫冕，真了不起。可惜不像我们柏林的奥运会，没有电视直播。之后我去电影院看了纪录片，可那感觉完全不同。你去了现场吗？”

罗马诺转过头看了他一眼，普鲁士视之为积极的信号。“我去了。”他低声说。

“太棒了，一定很刺激。”

罗马诺把手抱在胸前：“你知道他们如果输球就会死吧？”

从罗马诺的语气和表情，普鲁士判断出这不是个值得继续下去的好话题。他们之间重新陷入沉默。

不过，能够肆意地观赏罗马诺如油画人物般的侧脸，普鲁士还是感到很开心。反正罗马诺不会发现的，他这样为自己开脱。罗马诺完全融入了柏林的景色中，显得那么和谐。他欣喜地想象着他们一起生活在他最爱的家，获得了巨大的满足。

即使这是不可能的。

然后他就看到了勃兰登堡门，看到罗马诺的身影与那壮美的凯旋门重叠在一起。

每一次，每一次他经过勃兰登堡门，普鲁士总会屏息仰望。这是铭记着他光辉岁月的纪念碑。

在这片天空下，总有理想能展翅高飞。有些时候，连他自己也无法清楚描绘那副彼岸图景的具体内容，有太多主义，有太多信条，他还没能一一辨析，但他坚信凭借自己引以为豪的自律能铸造出向上的阶梯。

那种对理想秩序的渴望深植于灵魂之中，陪伴着他成长。就像他对罗马诺的迷恋一样，已经是很自然而然的事。

他想和他一起共享。

“我们去露个面之后就溜吧。”普鲁士急切地打破沉默，“你是第一次来柏林，我想带你逛一逛。我们可以骑着自行车穿过勃兰登堡门，一路顺着去博物馆岛，那里有最伟大的德国艺术家的杰作，描摹着梦想和意志。一定会比那些政客的讲话有趣得多。”

“我看不出什么必要。”罗马诺依旧看着车外的风景，连头都没转。

要是在以前，普鲁士其实并不讨厌去做政治家的听众，他将之视为一种学习，可以从正反两面进行。但现在罗马诺坐在他身边。考虑到他们之间紧张的气氛，普鲁士实在分不出多少注意力去理解演讲的内容，只能盯着演讲者的小胡子发呆。而随后的签字仪式上，一个小插曲让他的心情跌落得更低。

德国率先于合约上签字之后，把钢笔递给了意大利，后者愉快地用那支笔签上了自己的名字。然后轮到普鲁士，他接过意大利手中的笔，内心对他弟弟的体贴充满感激。因为即使没有他的名字，这依然会是一份生效的盟约。现在的安排全是为了保全他的面子，而且，将由普鲁士来把钢笔送给最后一个签字的罗马诺。这是国家间亲密友谊的象征。

但是罗马诺直接越过了他伸出的手，自己掏出一只笔，龙飞凤舞地签了字。

他这个举动几乎等同于无声的抗议，并不是为了反对盟约，但是他也不赞成，至少并不完全认同他和普鲁士之间存在什么特殊的友谊。

普鲁士的笑容僵在脸上。

他的难堪一定很明显，以至于在签字仪式结束，人们逐渐散去的时候，有一个意大利的外交官特意追上了他。

“普鲁士先生，请您别在意。刚刚祖国大人只是无心之失，请相信意大利人和德国人都向着同一个目标，无论是身体还是心灵。”他充满暗示意味地挑眉，“今晚一定会顺利的。”

普鲁士尽量摆出无所谓的神情：“当然啦。我从不怀疑。”他干巴巴地笑了两声，心里的问号却挥之不去。

3

还有机会。在换礼服的时候，他对着镜子里的自己说，今晚的舞会会是增进你和罗马诺感情的良机。他们可以沉浸在雅致的音乐中，低声叙旧，让彼此的气息充分交融。他可以把罗马诺带到露台上，在月光下为他念诗，再告诉他再美的诗篇也比不上他的万分之一。罗马诺会被感动的，然后他们就可以一同步入剩下的良夜，享受即将到来的结盟仪式。

保险起见，普鲁士把他写的诗誊抄了一份，放在心口旁的口袋里。他相信自己的记忆力，但他从没做过这种事，特别是在注视罗马诺双眼的情况下——保险起见。

然而事与愿违。

直到舞会进程过半，罗马诺还是避免和他进行任何的眼神交流。普鲁士只能失落地看着人潮将罗马诺慢慢推走。总是这样，他会被很细节的东西所影响，而无奈地任由机会从自己的指缝溜走。普鲁士的信心已经不可避免地被稀释了，他甚至开始怀疑自己参加仪式的选择。从罗马诺一整天的表现来看，他对前来柏林参加仪式感到不快，特别是这种仪式。

他可能根本就不喜欢现在的普鲁士。

在时光湍流的冲刷之下，他们之间的联系本就已经十分微弱，任何意外的打击都是普鲁士不愿意接受的。但是，他更承受不了的是由别人来和罗马诺进行仪式的想法。

有人重重地拍打了他的肩膀。

“嘿，你那引以为豪的帅气的外交姿势呢？”又是巴伐利亚，他不会放过任何一个调侃普鲁士的机会，“为什么躲在离你的新娘那么远的地方？被赶走的？”

“和你想的不同，我是个很大度的人。”普鲁士马上呛声道，“在独占罗马诺之前，我很乐意给国民们留点体会他风采的机会。”

“哇哦，我还真没料到。那我能去请他跳舞吗？你得先保证你不会生气。”

“去啊，反正他之后的一整夜都是属于我的。前提是你能邀请到他，我相信罗马诺，我赌两万帝国马克。”

然后他注视着巴伐利亚快乐地朝罗马诺走去，他的脚步看上去已经处于舞蹈当中。

只有普鲁士知道自己其实言不由衷。

即使相隔甚远，罗马诺依然牵动着他的目光。普鲁士如同当年一样，作为一个骑士为他的效忠对象做着警戒。这其实根本没有意义，他心里很清楚。罗马诺在这里很安全，没有普鲁士在身边打扰，他的唇边甚至偶尔会出现笑容。当看到巴伐利亚开始向罗马诺献殷勤后，普鲁士移开了视线：

德国和意大利看起来相谈甚欢，他们的身体越靠越近，释放出强烈的友好信号。羡慕，普鲁士是真的很羡慕。

同时有空军上校、党卫军突击队长和艺术家围着同一位美丽的意大利女士，看那飘逸的长发、大胡子和侃侃而谈的神态，普鲁士确定他是艺术家。女士的眼神在艺术家身上停留的时间最长，但普鲁士选择为空军上校加油。

几个脑满肠肥的将领和官员在互相吹捧，也是在暗中较劲。

这些都是保留剧目，普鲁士只是随便看看，但在大厅角落的阴影里，他发现了一个眼熟的身影正在与侍者交谈。

是之前与他搭话的意大利外交官，他在那里干什么？

那个小个子男人鬼鬼祟祟地往托盘上的香槟倒了某种粉末，然后做了个示意的手势。像是得到了指令，侍者向某个目标出发了。

是下毒吗？在这种警卫森严的高级舞会上，堂而皇之地进行毒杀的计划，他怎么可能逃脱？普鲁士刚想出声喝止，但从侍者前进的轨迹来看，他突然发觉了这个阴谋的目标。

罗马诺。

这是为什么？普鲁士一边疯狂地思考，一边以可能的最快速度从人群中直接冲过，把贵妇此起彼伏的惊呼抛在脑后。

国家不会被人类的毒药毒死。再说，一个人为什么要给自己的祖国下毒？外交官的笑脸再次显现在他眼前，一种危险的可能性闯入他的脑海中。而罗马诺的手已经伸向了那杯香槟……

普鲁士及时赶到，抢在罗马诺之前一把夺过那杯香槟。他确定自己无意触到了罗马诺的指尖，因为罗马诺像触电般迅速地收回了手。

而且他的动作可能有点太大了，周围的人纷纷向他投来疑惑的目光。连远处的德国和意大利都朝这边望来，两个弟弟看上去都很担心，他现在必须立刻做点什么来补救。

普鲁士将手中的香槟一饮而尽，抑制住打嗝的欲望，冲罗马诺露出他自以为最帅气的笑容：“呃，香槟很好喝。你喝了吗？”

罗马诺用一种活见鬼的表情看着他。

普鲁士硬着头皮跑去拿了两杯香槟，为背上如刺的目光感到不自在，但还是鼓起勇气把其中一杯递给了罗马诺。“是德国人创立的酒庄，和一般的法国货不一样，我希望你能试试。”他讨好地笑着。

出于礼仪，罗马诺没有拒绝。虽然他只是抿了一小口而已，也足够让普鲁士放下心来。

看到他们间的气氛缓和下来，巴伐利亚识趣地招呼其他人一起走开了，但普鲁士此刻宁可巴伐利亚不要那么体贴。如果巴伐利亚留下来，至少可以用他招牌的粗鲁笑声为可能的尴尬解围。不过兄弟毕竟是兄弟，他决定不再向巴伐利亚讨要他的赌资。

所以他现在该说些什么？为什么没有哪本指南手册明确记载应该如何和一个高傲美丽的南意大利人在舞会上独处？更重要的是，要如何赢取他的心？普鲁士从未打过这种仗，他浑身的军事本领现在毫无用处。

他不能再放过这个机会。

无论成败，总得进攻，普鲁士绝望地想。

“我能请你跳一支舞吗？”他豁出去了，虽然这可能有对巴伐利亚的抄袭嫌疑。

“不，我不想因为受伤的脚趾而毁了接下来的仪式。”罗马诺斩钉截铁地回答道。

普鲁士再一次碰壁了，但破天荒的，他居然没有感到特别失望。因为巴伐利亚也没成功，说明罗马诺对他们一视同仁，他并没有特别讨厌普鲁士。而且，罗马诺主动提到了仪式。

仪式。普鲁士的血流因为这个词而加快，在太阳穴中用力冲撞。

告诉他，你为他写了一首诗。这么久过去，你一直没有忘记他。有一个声音在普鲁士心底大声呼喊。就是现在。

“我…”普鲁士感到自己的嘴变干了，是酒的原因吗？他来不及想，普鲁士只想告诉罗马诺一个简单的事实。

他渴望着他。

“我身体不适，先走了。”罗马诺突然打断了他。

没等普鲁士作出任何反应，一个意想不到的声音窜了出来：“那你先回去休息吧，哥哥。一会我派人去接你。”意大利不知道何时潜行到了他们身旁，身后还跟着一个皱着眉头的德国。

“可是…”普鲁士刚想说点什么，就被意大利阻止了。他拉住了普鲁士的手臂，冲他眨了下眼睛：“别担心，哥哥会准时参加仪式的。”

“不，小意，我在意的不是这个。”普鲁士尽力解释道，“如果罗马诺不舒服，我们可以马上取消仪式，没什么大不了的。”他当然会感到遗憾，但是比起罗马诺的身体问题，其他的事情都无足挂齿。

“说什么呢，普鲁士，这可是我们德国和意大利之间的大事。”意大利用轻快的语调安抚着他，“哥哥没事，我看得出来。不过你那么关心哥哥，都有点不像你了，我替他感到高兴，谢谢你。”他甚至咯咯地笑了起来。普鲁士希望罗马诺已经走得够远，他不希望他听到这段话。他得很努力才能使自己不回过头去寻找他的身影。

在被意大利再次拉进舞池之前，德国用眼神询问他：“还好吗？”

普鲁士回他以肯定的答复。

今晚不能算是一无所获，至少他为罗马诺做了点什么。尽管他对那个意大利外交官仍然有怒气：他怎么能这样对待自己的祖国？但罗马诺毕竟没有受到实质性的伤害。至于在他身体深处涌动的热流，他根本不想管。普鲁士相信自己的意志，他不会有事的。

他还有那么漫长的夜晚依旧可以期待。

随后发生的事像疯狂旋转的万花筒在普鲁士眼前闪烁，他心不在焉地应付着来来往往的人，发现自己的心跳越来越无法忽视。不过只要他的头脑没到黏成一团的地步，他还是可以继续坚持下去。

意大利甚至主动邀他也跳了一支舞，对此普鲁士感到受宠若惊。从旁人礼貌的掌声中他知道自己跳得很不错，感到自信又逐渐回到了胸腔。在过去的日子里，他从舞伴那得到的评价都不坏，所以罗马诺之前的担心是不必要的。但是，老实讲，普鲁士自己也不能确定面对罗马诺的时候还能不能保持往日的水准。他没被允许拥有这个机会。

等普鲁士从胡思乱想中抬起头，他发现人群已经安静下来，逐渐围到一起，而中心正是他们兄弟和意大利。

“先生们，女士们，”外交部长站了出来，“我们今夜欢聚于此，只为了一个目的，就是庆祝我们亲爱祖国的结盟。在同样梦想的感召下，我们的情谊将比钢铁更加坚硬。就让我们共同见证我们伟大祖国身心合一的时刻！”

人群举杯欢呼，他们的脸上无一例外闪耀着狂热的欣喜，眼中所见唯有光明的未来。

“为了德国，为了意大利！”

普鲁士陶醉在欢腾的掌声中，举目四望皆是喜悦的笑容以及赞许的眼神。在他前方，意大利把手递给了德国，而德国也回握住意大利。此时没有虚情假意，他们的人民都在为即将结成的同盟感到欣喜若狂——钢铁般牢不可破的同盟。

他们会携手向前。

激动如潮水般席卷他的全身，普鲁士感觉自己仿佛踏在云端。

他就这样处于一种飘飘然的状态，在众人的致意下被官员们簇拥着走出了舞会大厅。之后行进的路线他甚至都没费心注意，一路上都有人向他高声祝贺。

直到他们停在两个并列的房间前。普鲁士还没来得及仔细研究门上异乎寻常华丽的雕工，就听到德国开口了。

“就是这里，那我们开始吧。”德国向普鲁士点头示意，牵起了意大利的手。他们一起走进房间，带着人们的祝福。

在推开门之前，普鲁士已然兴致昂然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这本来应该是一篇4000字左右的PWP，结果开车开阴沟里去了……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结盟仪式上，普鲁士的幻想对象正在床上等他。

4

弥漫在房间里的除了柔和的橘黄色灯光，还有一股淡香，令人联想到海岸边即将成熟的柠檬树丛。普鲁士仿佛回到了几百年前的南意大利，那里的夜晚充满繁星与美梦。五月的柏林竟真的能把这种奇迹带到他眼前：他的心上人正背对着他安稳地躺在床上，没干透的发尾濡湿了脖颈处的枕头。罗马诺修长的双腿从纯白色的睡袍底下裸露出来，引起了普鲁士的遐思和微笑。

但他没来得及欣赏太久，罗马诺就转过身来，直直地看进他眼底。即使在这种旖旎的氛围里，罗马诺眼中疯狂生长的荆棘还是非常明显，普鲁士不能假装没看到，但惯性和乐观主义使然，他脸上的笑容没有褪去：“你好吗，罗马诺……我的意思是，你的身体好点了吗？”

罗马诺的双眼像猫科动物似地眯起：“认真的？你真的看不出来我只是不想继续待在那个令人作呕的地方？”

看来意大利说的没错，罗马诺的身体健康不成问题。普鲁士放下心来，决定今晚暂时不去追问到底是哪点惹罗马诺不快，反正他对日耳曼人的偏见已经不是这一天两天的事了。

“那我帮你擦干头发，”普鲁士雀跃地提议到，“然后你等我一下，我先去洗澡，很快就回来。”他盘算着先趁洗澡时解决一发，以免因为过于鲁莽而丧失情调。

“不必了，怎么敢劳烦您？反正再怎么洗也洗不掉你身上那股土豆味。领主大人，请直接行使您的初夜权吧。”

……领主？“什么意思？”普鲁士皱起了眉。 

“听不懂吗？就是把你的……”罗马诺粗鲁地指向普鲁士的下身，几乎是马上，普鲁士就为自己的挺立涨红了脸。“鸡巴插进我的屁股里，然后来回抽动，直到把我操翻为止。你比我强大，你会主导今夜，而我会在你身下叫得比女表子更放荡。”

与他意为挑逗的话语不同，罗马诺的眼神没有一点温度。

普鲁士并非没在篝火边听过行伍间的粗野笑话。他自己也讲，毕竟他是一个那么好的学生，学习点这方面的知识对他来说不费吹灰之力。然而他还是因为罗马诺的话语所引起的画面感到难堪，必须承认部分源于被说中的罪恶感。

而罗马诺没有停下来：“所以你还在等什么，还不来享受你的胜利果实？我已经表达了臣服，非得亲你的脚才行吗？”

普鲁士深吸一口气，他记忆里的罗马诺的确脾气火爆，但并非不讲道理的人，不会随时将恶意隐藏在话语中。看来此时比起郁结于他体内的高热，还有更重要的问题需要解决。“能告诉我吗？是什么惹你不高兴？”是我吗，他暂时把自己最关心的一点压了下来。

“我哪里敢不高兴，你们已经很客气了，没有像法国一样还安排一群人在床前围观。”罗马诺的手在他眼前晃动，摆出又一个轻蔑的手势。

“你有任何不满都可以直接说，如果在我能力范围内，我一定会去改正。”为什么要提到法国？象征理性的引线已快被燃烧殆尽，普鲁士感到自己体内的焦躁即将到达临界点，边缘的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他钳住罗马诺的手腕。

罗马诺白了他一眼：“我没想到，你居然会比奥地利还婆婆妈妈，你那个亲戚看着娘娘腔，干起人来没有半句废话。”

妒意和怒意堵在普鲁士的咽喉，让他几乎说不出话来。罗马诺怎么能把他和他们相提并论？“我和他们不一样，我不是来侵略你的。”我甚至一直希望能带给你快乐。

“有什么区别！”罗马诺突然爆发出咆哮，“我受够了你这混蛋一直假惺惺的装模作样，好像真的很在乎我的感受一样。”

“我们是盟友啊！”在深思之前，普鲁士激烈地反驳道，“我们是轴心的两端，是共同的利益将我们联结，我当然在乎你。”

“不要笑死我了，不过是换了一种堂而皇之的说法罢了。世界能如你所愿围绕着那个他妈的轴心转吗？我们只是被捆在一个巨大的破轮子上，一起滚向灭亡的深渊。”

所以，罗马诺不愿意结盟，他从来没有停止过恐惧。普鲁士早该意识到这一点。

尽管生气，普鲁士还是尽量平和地说道：“你无需过分担心，现在的国际环境对我们非常有利，在慕尼黑的胜利就是一个证明。英国和法国不足为惧，苏联终将自取灭亡，而等美国的议会吵完架时我们早已赢得战争。”与此同时他不得不分心阻止源于下腹的火焰继续向上燃烧，普鲁士咬咬牙，继续下去：“战争每一天都在发生，不管我们是否愿意。它不过是通向荣耀的一条道路，只有懦夫才会在开始前就失败。”

“多么无耻啊，你一无所知，却在质疑我的痛苦。但我告诉你，比起软弱的懦夫，鲁莽的勇者更会带来致命的伤害。”

“那么以前呢？你在布林迪西送我去圣地东征的时候，也认为我只是一个莽夫吗？”

罗马诺的眼睛瞬间瞪大，像是没有料到普鲁士会提起那么久远的事情，但下一个瞬间那种惊讶和困惑就转换成更深层的愤怒：“我以为我们已经远离了那种黑暗年代，人类理应有所进步。”

“无论是过去还是现在，整个世界就是一个战场，没有人不想成为世界之王！如果你不坚强起来，屈辱永远不能被洗刷，和过去相同的悲剧还会发生。想想你的祖辈，罗马帝国曾完成多少伟大的征服。你难道不想恢复属于罗马的荣光吗？”普鲁士终于忍不住反问出压在心底的问题，但他的直觉提醒他，自己迈入的会是一座没有出口的迷宫。对于世界的存在方式，他和罗马诺可能不会达成共识，这种痛苦会让人难以释怀。

“你怎么敢提他！你不懂，还有我那愚蠢的弟弟，你们都不懂：罗马的荣光从来都不在于征服！”

普鲁士震惊地看到巨大的愤怒像闪电一样照亮了罗马诺的脸。但下一刻扭曲的笑容又浮现在他脸上，其中写满了悲伤与自嘲。

“你尽管嘲笑我吧，我不但拿这个世界没办法，甚至连自己的事都决定不了。请忘掉我之前说的话，让我们快点完成这个任务。至少有人会开心，那也算好事。”他一把扯开睡袍，对着普鲁士张开双腿。

罗马诺露出的皮肤完好细腻，在灯光下泛着健康的光泽，诱惑着所见之人的抚摸。但普鲁士知道其上遍布看不见的伤痕，来自岁月和往昔。比起会流血的伤口，那才是更难以治愈的。而他张开的双腿阴影间，阴茎软软地塌在一旁，与普鲁士自己的正好相反。

普鲁士移开目光。

他突然醒悟，他渴望的一直是一段浪漫的关系，而不是放纵的一夜。

夜晚稍纵即逝。罗马诺可能已经对情感麻木，但普鲁士没有。他宁可浪费这个来之不易的机会，也绝不愿为贪图一时的快感而让悔恨的幽灵纠缠自己的余生。不过是又一个无法实现的幻想，他应该学会心平气和地接受。南意大利在他心中的形象会一直完美下去。那个理念会是永恒的，只要他自己不去破坏。

叫他柏拉图主义者或者别的什么，他不在乎。

见普鲁士没有反应，罗马诺不耐烦地补充道：“还是你和西班牙一样喜欢从后面上？我都没意见。”

闻言，普鲁士起身关掉了灯：“不管你信不信，我必须重申，我不想做任何伤害你的事……

“我不会碰你。”对着黑暗，普鲁士斩钉截铁地说。 

“哼，你不想。你倒是不想，看来我应该对您表示感谢。”他得到的只有罗马诺冷冰冰的讽刺。

看来这张硬邦邦的沙发就是他的归宿了，对于这点普鲁士并不感到多难受，他早已习惯于夜宿战场中的荒原。毋宁说，他在危险之前甚至比现在更加自在，因为那时候他至少可以相信自己。如今的束缚他的枷锁不止一把，而未疏解的情欲正以几何级数在这个只有他们两人的房间内膨胀，快要逼得普鲁士透不过气来。

他记得罗马诺曾经因为异族的侵扰，受困于过度警觉导致的神经衰弱与浅眠。虽然已是多年之前，宿疾可能早已治愈，但普鲁士绝不想冒吵醒罗马诺的险。他已经给他制造了不少困扰，他不想制造更多。

所以前往浴室的这个选项也被他否决了。

普鲁士屏住呼吸，以一种与性情不符的轻柔缓缓拉开了裤子上的拉链，放出跳动已久的阴茎，在碰到微凉的空气那一刻他险些漏出一声呻吟。

没有关系，普鲁士咬紧牙齿，开始以最熟悉的节奏玩弄自己。线条粗硬的枪械被来回擦拭，直至意在夺命的武器泛出光芒。从瞄准镜里看到的目标是谁？精钢淬火而生，滔天的热量扑面而来，又一把长剑被反复锤炼成型。挥剑之时身旁掠过的影子是谁？满载兵员的列车怒吼着驶入阴沉的隧道，笛声一直鸣响，不曾断绝。前方没有尽头和答案！在他的脑中，众多的意象相撞融合，但又在同一个形象面前消散，那是罗马诺的脸庞。为什么愤怒和生机这两种截然相反的概念能同时集中在他身上？

此时普鲁士的确想忘记罗马诺，他试图这么做，但是以失败告终，于是仅限今夜，他向自己的欲望投降。愿天父宽恕他想象中的亵渎，驱散那个让黑暗中爱人的轮廓由模糊变得清晰的恶魔。也许在未曾发生的历史中，普鲁士的指尖真的曾摩挲过罗马诺的膝弯，他的唇真的曾印在他精致的耳廓，他的龟头真的曾碾过他的乳尖。他们可以那么靠近，却从来不能真正结合。

电灯开关被狠狠地按下，陡然出现的声响恍如黑暗中的一枪。亮起的灯光一瞬间让他的眼睛感到极端不适，透过眯起的眼帘，普鲁士恍惚中看到罗马诺在床上跳起。

“你他妈真的是处男啊？”罗马诺愤怒地指责到，“连他妈的撸管都不会？在用鸡巴指挥交响乐？”

道歉的念头和妄图遮掩的窘迫在同一时间疯狂撞车，那一刻普鲁士的脑袋绝对是短路了， 所以在所有可能的回应中，他选择了最不应该的一种。

普鲁士问：“不是这样撸吗？” 

从罗马诺的角度，他能把普鲁士的全身上下都看得很清楚，尤其是普鲁士青筋暴起的阴茎。潮红迅速占领了罗马诺的脖子、脸庞和耳尖。因为普鲁士的举动，罗马诺居然罕见地陷入了无措之中，他的嘴唇甚至开始微微颤抖，半天说不出一句话来。

感受着幻想对象视线的重量，普鲁士的思考已经停止，他任由心脏用力地撞击胸腔，突然就射了出来。在普鲁士来得及把手移开之前，他又一次勃起了。这一切都被罗马诺看在眼里，事情还能变得更糟糕吗？

“那杯酒，”罗马诺像是突然明白了什么，他慢慢地说道，“有药对不对。”他可能是从普鲁士的表情中得到的答案，因为他的声音突然变得尖锐：“你们德国人还真是深谙待客之道啊，为什么不干脆让我喝了它呢，这样我们就能省下今晚的很多麻烦了！”

“不，不是德国人，是你的……”普鲁士突然意识到自己不应该继续说下去，好在无法抑制的呻吟取代了他的话语。尽管羞愧，他还是自暴自弃地不想停下手中的动作。

“你这样操空气，下辈子都结束不了，”罗马诺几乎抓狂了，“我怎么睡！”

普鲁士绝望地闭上眼睛：“我很抱歉？”罗马诺太敏感了，咬住什么东西会是可行的解决方法吗？

下一秒他忍不住低吼出声，因为一双冰凉的手握住了他的阴茎。罗马诺已经来到他身边，正居高临下地俯视他。

“我只是想快点睡觉，还有还掉那杯酒的人情。记住你的话，你不准碰我，不准乱想。”尽管语气依旧凶狠，罗马诺紧张的声线出卖了他。

罗马诺带给他的刺激超过了他拥有过的最放荡的梦境，犹如狂风掀起他体内无穷无尽的欲望之浪。可是还不够，还差点什么。普鲁士越变越硬，直到疼痛使他握紧拳头。汗水浸湿他的衣服，他放在心口旁的那首诗肯定会因洇墨而字迹模糊，但是已经没所谓了。

罗马诺脸上的表情糅合了复杂的情绪，普鲁士无法看透，但他猜测恼怒仍是其中的主调，因为他在罗马诺眼中不过是一个麻烦。这个麻烦久不解决，在罗马诺心中估计诞生了某种羞耻，使他做出了超出限界的举动。

他跪在沙发旁，张口含住了普鲁士的阴茎。

这又太过了！普鲁士下意识地想往外拔离，罗马诺却固执地抓住他的茎身，将之吞入更深处。罗马诺已经将之视为一种挑战。在争执之间，普鲁士感到下腹传来一阵紧缩，连忙坐起，罗马诺也明白要发生什么，他匆忙地撤离，舌尖无意擦过铃口。

但是太迟了，普鲁士爆发在罗马诺的双唇之间，精液甚至沾染到睫毛之上。它慢慢流下，像是一滴异常浓稠的眼泪。

普鲁士下意识地想伸手去擦，却被罗马诺一把打开，他自己则用手胡乱地抹脸，又随意地擦在地毯上。行吧，普鲁士无奈地想，至少明天来检查的人会有证据了。在高潮的余韵中，他失神地看着罗马诺慢慢站起，想着他马上就要离开。

然后普鲁士就看到了罗马诺腿间充血的阴茎。

冲动之下，普鲁士拉住了罗马诺的手臂，那个瞬间他的心为自己感受到的温度而震颤。“让我帮忙，你就当是接受了一次服务。”一旦说出口，就无法回头，他对此再清楚不过。

罗马诺没有如预想的那样甩开普鲁士。他听任普鲁士扶住他的臂弯，他们靠在一起，像在跳舞一样移向床上。

只犹豫了一秒钟，普鲁士就决定了自己不要用嘴，因为他毫无经验，只会给罗马诺带去伤害而不是愉悦。普鲁士努力回忆着罗马诺抚摸自己阴茎时的动作，想把同样的技巧回报给他。此时他心里的目标只剩下一个，那就是全力取悦罗马诺。

但是普鲁士还是控制不住自己，他本想把所有注意力集中在罗马诺的阴茎上，但目光止不住地瞟向罗马诺汗湿的脸庞和殷红耸立的乳头。他的心上人赤裸地倒在他身下，宛如情爱之魔立于水中央。对于这种虚幻的欢愉，他本来应该止于遥远的凝望，而不是贸然涉足镜面般的水泽，导致一千只飞鸟振翅腾飞，他自己却在下陷。

普鲁士再也忍受不了，把右手转移到他再次坚硬难耐的阴茎上，属于罗马诺的前列腺液和他自己的混在一起，加强了湿滑的触感，让普鲁士更加兴奋。

“你在干什么？”罗马诺急促地抗议，指甲掐进普鲁士的肩膀，“你说好要服务我的！一只手算什么！”

普鲁士有些委屈。“我是左撇子啊。”他为自己辩白，难道罗马诺从未注意过这点？一连串意大利语的咒骂从罗马诺嘴中蹦出，普鲁士听出其中有处男。“是的，我会这样是因为我是处男，我吃了药。”更是因为你。

罗马诺的脸红得能滴出血，他继续咕哝着抱怨，强硬地把普鲁士拉向自己的怀抱。

“你不会一起来吗！”他们的阴茎撞到一起，手指交缠着一起用力撸动。罗马诺温热的喘息与普鲁士自己的交融在一起，有无数次罗马诺的名字已到了他嘴边，又被咽下，却依旧在他的心头回响。

他们同时射精。罗马诺因为本能的激动弓起身来，他的嘴唇刚好蹭过普鲁士的脖颈，无限近似于一个吻。这夺走了普鲁士全部的感官，像是这个世界上他能感受到的最后一项事物。

尽管感到了和强行军后同样的筋疲力尽，那个念头还是很清晰：他们不是能在体液中相拥而眠的普通恋人。普鲁士马上放开了罗马诺。

黎明远未到来，但今夜已然终结。

“晚安。”普鲁士喃喃道，他并不指望能得到回应。

他重新躺回沙发，刻意侧身背对罗马诺。普鲁士已做好彻夜难眠的准备，但出乎他意料的是，自己的意识开始如同山顶的碎石陆续跌至夜色下的深谷。在彻底失去感知之前，他隐约听到了一声模糊的叹息。

是夜风吗？可是在普鲁士印象里窗子是关好的，他在刚进房间时特意留意了这点，以免罗马诺着凉。

然后他就浸入了无边的黑暗中。

5

“一百年前，没有真正意义上的意大利和德意志，那么一百年后，你我又会在何方？”

6

普鲁士睁开双眼，从淡薄的晨光他判断出自己的生物钟和以往一样精确，迷乱的沉沦也已让位给清醒的空虚。看来药效就到此为止了，他应该为此庆幸。

厚重的窗帘被堆在一边，窗户是洞开的，晨鸟的鸣叫与清新的空气一起涌进房间。普鲁士有片刻的出神，昨晚的记忆就利用了这个机会重新涌现在他眼前，但他得靠意志将其推回脑海深处。然后普鲁士就看到罗马诺从浴室中走出，他们的目光在空中相撞，这让他的努力险些功亏一篑。

他的仪式对象已经换上了崭新的衣服，他依旧魅力四射，似乎和往日相比没有什么不同。但普鲁士一眼就注意到，罗马诺的双眼下方有明显的青色痕迹，看来释放过后的脱力状态也没能给他带来安眠。普鲁士为他美丽的肌肤上的阴影感到很抱歉，可他无计可施。

“我们需要一起出去。”普鲁士试探着说道，“不然他们会怀疑。”

他不知道这会不会再一次激怒罗马诺。

“不用你来教我。”

至少罗马诺还愿意与他说话，普鲁士徒劳地自我安慰到。

德国和意大利正在他们的房间前卿卿我我，像藤蔓缠绕着树木。老天，他们才刚跨出私人空间没两步，就又迫不及待地开始了。

意大利的脸上荡漾着甜蜜的微笑，那张脸和罗马诺是多么地相似。但普鲁士很清楚他们是不一样的，从余光中，他一直在注意着罗马诺。

罗马诺一直面无表情。

“啊，”等他们走近，意大利才终于放开了德国的手臂，“哥哥，普鲁士，早上好啊。”他的目光饶有兴味地在普鲁士和罗马诺之间逡巡，普鲁士担心意大利会不会从他们的肢体语言中看出点什么。

在普鲁士犹豫要不要搂过罗马诺或者牵他的手的时候，罗马诺出声了：“你还在这里磨蹭什么，还不去汇报？”他没好气地瞪视意大利。

“我在等你啊，哥哥。”意大利有点委屈地说，不过他马上又恢复了，“我还想跟普鲁士说句话。”

“我管你发什么神经。”罗马诺径自向前走去，但明显放慢了脚步。

意大利凑近普鲁士，用只有他俩能听到的音量说：“我了解我的哥哥，他只是太害羞了，不知道如何表达。我看好你们。”他给普鲁士留下一个鼓励的眼神。

普鲁士目送着罗马诺和他的弟弟离开，迷失在一种怅然和空虚交杂的情绪之中，直到德国的声音把他拉回现实。

“大哥，你昨晚过得怎么样？”德国的表情很镇定，但是他脸上淡淡的红晕出卖了他。

于是普鲁士不得不露出笑容：“那还用问吗？就和你一样，完美的一夜。”

他确信自己已经把内心的苦涩隐藏得非常好。

普鲁士没有预料到，在不远的将来，他和罗马诺会忘情地拥吻。他们的胸膛会紧贴在一起，彼此的心脏会以同样的速率搏动得越来越快。他会把自己的全部倾数奉献给罗马诺，而后者会尖叫着抱紧他向他索取更多。“留下来。”罗马诺甚至会在普鲁士耳边呢喃，他的语气近似于恳求。

普鲁士只能用吻代替承诺。“反正我会回来的。”他在心里想。

他更没有想到的是，分离的痛苦很快就会袭来。

就在那种名为爱情的东西刚萌芽后不久。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普鲁士自渎时看到的敌影是他自己。


End file.
